The Ice Prince
by Yaoifan101
Summary: Draco is the ice prince because he can not love anyone. Because of his frozen heart, Voldermort has frozen Draco in a frozen slumber and only true love's touch will make him wake up and melt his heart..but who? first harry potter t be safe Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

We all know how fairy tales go. A damsel in distress gets rescued by a handsome prince.

Well this time it wasn't exactly the case.

Because in regular fairy tales the girl is put under an evil spell, by the dark wizard.

Well, it's kind of like that.

Because you see Draco Malfoy was a cold person. Everything about him could be described with that one word.

The way he looked, the way he acted, the way he talked....the way he felt.

In fact Draco was so cold it was rumored by the students of Hogwarts, that even his heart had a thin layer of ice on it.

Due to this popular rumor Draco had been given the nickname,

Ice Prince.

You see, the Ice prince was always cold, his heart covered in ice.

Making his heart cold....making it so he was unable to love.

Although the Ice prince was very much loved by others, he could not feel love himself.

And as the rumor had it the Ice prince used to love, but every time his love had been shunned. His heart was rejected so many times, that it finally then refused to love.

The Ice prince could no longer risk letting his heart suffer anymore, with the fear that one day it might break completely. The Ice prince felt that he could no longer take the risk of loving someone, in fear of his heart being rejected once more.

So the Ice prince became cold, he pushed people away from him.

And every time he did...he became just a little bit colder, his heart would freeze just a little bit more.

And one day, an evil wizard named Voldermort heard of this rumor.

The thought made him laugh, so he did the most vile thing he could think of.

For what the Dark lord did....was cast a spell on the Ice prince.

The spell froze Draco completely. Making him go into an almost frozen slumber.

Voldermort left with this though.

_"From this slumber you will not wake, for your heart of ice is the lock that confines you to this sleep. For only by true love's touch will you wake, their touch is the key. Only true love will be able to melt his heart of ice."_

............

"Harry?" Hermione asked sitting down next to the teen, on the couch.

"What" he asked glancing at her.

"Don't you find it rather strange...about what happened to Draco I mean."

"I guess, but it's not like I have any power over it Hermione. You heard what he said." Harry replied looking at the witch.

"Your right...after all...only true love can help him." she said with a frown. "But, Harry haven't you heard that story people tell about Draco?" she questioned.

With a sigh Harry replied, "of course I have, after all it might be even more popular then the stories people say about me."

"Do you think ....who did this because he knows that..Draco can't love?" she asked. Harry could tell she was worried.

"Probably, he's a sick bastard." he growled slightly.

Hermione looked down at her fingers which she found herself fiddling with.

"I'm worried about him for some reason though." she admitted.

"Why's that?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know...even after all the bad stuff Draco's done to us, this seems so harsh." she said.

Harry looked over at her again.

"But Hermione, you know Malfoy had something like this coming." he reminded.

She frowned and looked over to the fire.

"I know...but still...this doesn't seem fair, just because he's a brat sometimes doesn't mean you should make him suffer like this!" she said.

"Hermione" Harry offered gently seeing her anger.

"I know your worried...but you shouldn't be, after all Malfoy's got tons of girls who adore him...one of them has to match." he said putting his hand on hers in a comforting manor.

She let out a sigh.

"Your right Harry, well I should be going to bed then good night Harry." she said

"G'night" he replied watching her as she stood up and left.

Harry let out a heavy sigh and leant back on the couch.

His eyes drifted to the fire,and a small frown graced his face.

Hermione was getting to him...for some reason when he stared at the fire, he thought of Malfoy.

His freezing heart compared to the warmth of the fire. Hermione had been right, even if he was a spoiled brat sometimes...he didn't deserve this.

He used to laugh at the story people told about Draco.

Now....he found he couldn't even utter a simple chuckle at it. Now looking into the story for the first time.

Realizing....even though they gave Draco a new name...didn't mean that the things they said were made up.

They had been honest when they spoke of how he refused to love anyone. Harry never thought of it since Pansy had been going out with him.

But...now that he thought of it..he'd never seen Draco look happy around her.

Maybe his lack of love for things was the reason he acted like such a git sometimes.

Just to ensure that no one would get close to him.

Harry closed his eyes.

So the Ice prince would remain the Ice prince. And as the story said, not again have to suffer the pain of people's rejection.

Because if he did not love, there could be no rejection...there could be no pain.

Although Harry now hardly believed that was true.

Harry kept thinking about the blonde, as he felt the warm glow of the fire.

And suddenly felt guilty for it.

For enjoying the warmth when the blonde Slytherin had none.

He let out another sigh.

The whole night all Harry could think of was Draco.

TBC

_**just this idea it popped into my head please review**_


	2. A happily never after?

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes tiredly.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily. He looked over at Ron who was standing in front of him.

"Bloody hell Harry, have you been sleeping there all night?" he asked looking at him.

Harry looked at him and realized that he had indeed fallen asleep on the couch.

"Oh, yeah" he replied.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Ron I'm fine just a rough night." he replied standing up.

"Well hurry up and get ready, I don't want to be late for breakfast." he said impatiently.

Harry smiled slightly at the red head's lack of patience.

.............

Once the trio entered the Hall and sat down, Harry noticed the Slytherins were in a frenzy.

He could hear them whispering and chattering about the blonde. He heard almost half the girls on the verge of tears from it.

He heard Ron grunt at hearing the Slytherin table.

"Bah! I don't know about you but I'm glad that little gits frozen. At least now I don't have to deal with him" Ron said in an annoyed tone.

"Ron! How could you say that? That's positively barbaric!" Hermione said glaring at him.

"What!?" Ron asked as if he had said nothing wrong.

Hermione glared harshly at him, "Do you realize this means Draco could be frozen forever!" she asked.

"Good! I hope he is" Ron replied stubbornly.

Hermione let out a breath of disgust at the Weasley.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to see him." she stated standing up and leaving the hall.

Ron made a face before going back to his plate. Harry glanced at him and sighed.

He shouldn't be even thinking about Draco let alone feeling bad for him. After all the brat deserved to be punished.

Harry sighed again running a hand through his messy hair.

No, that's not what he thought, not his kind of punishment. Harry also had to remember this wasn't a punishment for all the things Malfoy had done to them.

This was a punishment for not being able to love anyone.

For being a brat Malfoy deserved a whack on the head. For not being able to love anyone...Malfoy deserved no punishment for that.

Maybe what he deserved was pity...he deserved love perhaps. Although what would that do...Draco would have nothing to do with the love he was given.

All he could do was stare at it and then walk away from it...just like he always did.

The sad thing was that Draco didn't love not because he was a git, it was because he didn't want a broken heart.

Harry knew that sounded corny but it was true. Although the thought of Draco feeling anything like that was news to Harry.

* * *

Later that day Hermione came up to him while Harry was reading outside.

"I saw Draco today." she said quietly.

"And?" Harry asked glancing up at her from his book.

"..I don't know...it's sad, every time I looked at him I felt my heart aching" she said in distress.

Harry looked at her as she continued.

"I mean...he's...he's just so...cold." she said "When I touched his hand...he was so freezing." she said with an almost chill.

"So far no ones been able to make him wake up." she stated.

"Don't worry Hermione..someone will." he said comfortingly.

.........

After Hermione had spoken to him Harry's curiosity couldn't help but be spiked. So he made his way to the Hospital Wing.

When he arrived there he saw a small crowd of Slytherins, he walked over to the bed as well.

Earning dirty looks from the other students.

He looked down at the boy as he made it to the bed. He now understood what Hermione had meant.

Draco was just laying there....he looked as if he was asleep. His lips parted slightly, his features just as delicate as they had always been.

One hand by his side and the other on his stomach. Harry noticed he seemed paler then usual though.

It was true...when Harry looked at him...he felt his heart ache. The story played over in his head and it just made him feel worse.

This reminded him of a story he had heard when he was a child.

It was a fairy tale called Sleeping Beauty, there was a princess that had 3 fairy god mothers. That had given her the gift of beauty and song. When the evil witch came she also gave a gift.

In the form of a curse on the princess's 18th birthday she would prick her finger and die. The third fairy gave her gift so she would sleep instead. And only true love's kiss made her wake up.

Harry found it strange he was comparing Draco to a beautiful princess though.

His train of thought was interrupted when someone else shoved through the crowd.

"What are _you _doing here." a voice asked in disgust. Harry turned around to look at the person. To see Pansy, Draco's girlfriend.

"What business do you have with Draco, come to laugh at him have you!" she accused harshly.

"No, no that's not it." Harry replied.

"Then what is a Gryffindor like you doing here, well whatever it is your not welcome here." she said hissing.

"Out of my way, I'm the person he needs right now I'm his girlfriend!" she stated shoving Harry out of the way.

He scowled at her slightly, no wonder Draco wasn't happy around her.

"Oh my poor Draco, what has he done to you" she asked looking down at him. "But this won't last any longer because with my touch you'll wake up." she said.

Reaching down and holding his hand and looked down at it. Then looking up meeting the others face....there was no change.

There came a short gasp from the crowd behind her, she widened her eyes and then frowned in anger.

"GHH!" she growled storming off into the crowd. Harry knew he wouldn't wake up though..after all how could _anyone _be in love with Pansy.

But Harry left, after all he was not welcome when the Slytherins were there, he had no use in arguing with it either.

After all she had been kind of right, what business _did _he have there.

With that he began to walk back to his room.

And so the Ice prince continued to sleep, with the hope dissipating that he would ever wake.

For the question still remained, who on earth could ever melt his heart of ice. Who could ever make the Ice prince love once more.

So the Ice prince slept on frozen, unaware of anything, only of the cold that he had created.

The one thing people did not know though was that as he slept, every time someone touched him.

He felt colder...his heart ached inside the icy chamber it was locked in.

As it became aware of the people trying to get closer to him. The fact people were unaware of was every time the wrong person touched him...he became colder.

But today...just before he had felt colder...there was a warm feeling distant from him...but not enough to touch him.

But then the warmth left him and he was taken in by the cold again.

It was rumored that only the person..who could love the Ice prince, and love his heart, would be able to melt his heart.

Only the person who knew the Ice prince enough to find a way to melt his heart, could make the Ice prince love back.

The person who could melt the Ice prince's heart, was someone who was warm, they had to be the exact opposite of the Ice prince...but the same.

The person who's heart was full of love and who was warm...but also a person who knew the pain of rejection..who knew the pain that plagued the Ice prince. Only that person would be able to love the Ice prince.

But it was believed that such a person didn't exist, for it seemed no one was warm enough to melt the Ice prince's heart.

It seemed as though all hope was lost, and the Ice prince was cursed to sleep for eternity.

It seemed as though this fairy tale.....

was to be left without a happy ending.

TBC

_**okay i saw like 4 alerts and i was like ...woah...i would like it if you guys reviewd..and yeah i know you like th story and then you look at the buton adn your like.....ugh no to bored....please do it anyways...just put a word....a letter.......anything**_

_**i have to get at LEAST 1 review...or i will not continue...think of the readers**_

_**...think of Draco...you don't want him to sleep forever do you**_

_**BESDIES I'D LIKE TO WRITE SOME YAOI!**_


End file.
